It is known for a baby-feeding bottle to be convertible between one of larger capacity, e.g., ten fluid ounces, to one of smaller capacity, e.g., five fluid ounces. Such a bottle is known as a "two-stage" bottle. Examples of such a bottle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,863, which is assigned commonly herewith.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,863, a gripping section of reduced diameter relative to other portions of such a bottle is provided at a threaded connection between two parts of the bottle. The gripping section helps a small child to handle the bottle by himself or herself.